


[Podfic] No (S)talking In The Library

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron might have a slight crush on one of the university librarians. That crush might not be as subtle as he has hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No (S)talking In The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no (s)talking in the library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616819) by [strictlybecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?15bbkki0uvbfb4n)**  [8 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eie8qegxkhapz9i/%5BSpartacus%5D_No_%28S%29talking_In_The_Library.m4b)** [5 MB]

_Length: 08:54_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to strictlybecca for giving Blanket Transformative Works podficcing permission!! Also for writing such a darn cute story. I'm a sucker for the fluffy cavity inducing fics!! xoxo
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
